


Sneaky Bastards

by HappyVoidHarmony



Series: Little things [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony
Summary: Gray gets dragged into some not-official date with Juvia but he's only got one question in mind. What the hell is Laxus doing here ?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Little things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Sneaky Bastards

She had dragged him into this.

As Fantasia approached for the first time since the guild had been revived, shopkeepers, artists and shoppers were coming to Magnolia to see and give life to the festivities. The parade was still the biggest event and the last year disbanding had convinced tons of people to come the Festival. The town had never been so crowded and Gray was fearing he might lose sight of the water mage flitting around every shop.

He hadn't wanted to go. Of course, the lights and decorating deserved its reputation especially at night. People had really worked hard to celebrate Fairy Tail's renewing and the results were astounding as every corner of his eye was dazzled. Everything was so pretty it was difficult not to be as mesmerized as the young woman.

He smiled a bit. He hadn't wanted to come here, something about the crowd, the noise or visitors that were eyeing them with insistence. They had come a long way to see mages from Fairy Tail. She had convinced him to. That wasn't right. She had asked him. Hoping it to be a date, he had guessed. And seeing her with that sparkling eyes and slight blush on her pale cheeks. She could be so cute when she didn't even try. How was he supposed to say no ?

He himself was blushing now. Not losing her. Observing her as she talked so passionately about things. He looked at what she had in hand. A white doll that looked kind of like a ghost. It was weird. She was saying something and he wished he had listened to the beginning because now she was blushing and talking and smiling about seeing the sun or something. Her smile. He blushed even more because he didn't know how to tell her he wasn't getting any of it because she was so awfully cute with that smile and light on her face. He hid his face hoping she didn't see his embarrassment. What had she done to him ?

Then, he saw something. He was looking at her so it was in the corner of his eye but the moment he captured it he just knew that hair was familiar. And he looked.

He wasn't shocked but still, that was quite a surprising sight. In the middle of shouting people, stands and lights, was Laxus. And not just passing by to get home or leave, no. He was waiting.

"Gray-sama, is everything alright ?"

He looked back at her. She looked concerned now, maybe his frowning had given his shock away. She sent glances behind her back but seemed to focus on him, worried. He tried to smile.

"I'm fine."

She frowned and she finally glanced back for a bit longer. She didn't seem that surprised though.

"Oh, Laxus-san is here !"

"Yeah, that's weird…" He hadn't meant to sound suspicious.

"Let's go say hi !"

And there she was. Making her way to the lightning mage as Gray was trying to figure out what exactly he was doing here. He searched for the Thunder Legion or Lisanna. She hanged out with them a lot. Nothing.

When Juvia finally made her way to him in the crowd he looked even more unsettled than Gray was. As if he wasn't expecting anyone to see him there. He didn't move though when the young woman waved at him but only raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you two doing here ?" He snapped, trying to keep looking disinterested.

"Gray-sama and Juvia were just doing some shopping !" She answered quite cheerfully. Her back was facing him but he could all too well imagine her victorious face.  
She didn't look intimidated by the blond man, which was always weird to him because she was intimidated to almost everyone she wasn't close with and the blond had never stroke him as a particularly sympathetic guy. He didn't look bothered by her either, weary, if there was a word. The ice mage had never been sure how he felt about them being comfortable around one another, didn't want to seem jealous either. Maybe it was because they had to hang out and share a room with the rest of team B during the Grand Magic Games. It had to be that.

"Oh ? Is that so ?"

He had that smirk. And he looked at him saying that. Gray made his best not to look flustered.

"Well, no need to interrupt yourselves, you two go back to your little date."

Now, he was annoyed. He actually thought about replying dryly but it was Laxus, and annoying him didn't seem like the best idea. Especially when they were so much people around it was impossible to properly defend yourself in case of unwanted surprise lightning strike. He sighed and looked at the water mage. She was red but smiling like he had just given her her Christmas present.

"Let's just go." He finally said.

He didn't want to deny the date thing. It was not even entirely wrong. He just wanted to escape that annoying smirk the blond was wearing. Juvia turned to him, cheeks still colored and smile still bright, cute.  
But then, when he was about to say bye and go on his way with her, he heard it.

"I've found beer but they didn't have any pretzels !"

Then he saw her. Of course. That crystalline voice could only belong to her. He blinked as the white-haired woman made her way to the dragon slayer and handed him a can. He escaped the young man's stare and took it while the demonic mage acknowledged their presence. She looked surprised but she was way better at keeping her composure. However he couldn't help but notice her slight blush as she greeted them.

"Hey ! What are you guys doing here ?"

Gray was processing if that was answering her question, while Juvia jumped on the occasion to show her what she had purchased just earlier. The ice mage glanced at the blond man. His smirk had disappeared for a much more bothered face, drinking his beer as Gray was trying to understand why on earth were Laxus and Mirajane drinking beer together in the middle of the Harvest Festival.

Wait. If Juvia and he were on some sort of date, then that could only mean that…

The dragon slayer gazed at him, raised an eyebrow then went back to contemplating the sky. As if not completely okay with what was happening. Now it was Gray's turn to smirk.

Those sneaky bastards…

He wanted to get back to Juvia and leave them, now that he knew, there was no way they could tease the shit out of him. Sadly, Juvia had grabbed Mira's hand and was now leading her to the store they were just before. Maybe he should listen to her next time, so she didn't feel the need to come to others. There was no way of stopping them. So, he looked at Laxus that was watching them going away, definitely annoyed. He couldn't help himself.

"Little date ?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ! Don't Hesitate to leave a comment !


End file.
